


Naughty And Nice

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016, Coldflashwave, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, coldwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 - Day Three: Naughty or Nice





	

"No," Leonard's voice was as flat as the expression he was giving The Flash, Barry, across the way from him. 

"But you have to. You stole! That means money gets put in the naughty jar," Barry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, Flash suit firmly in place. "I caught you. Now you have to do something nice."

"We'll go help orphans later," Leonard replied, eyes narrowed as he held on tightly to the bag of stolen goods. He and Mick had been in the process of robbing the Darbinyans when the Flash had shown up. 

"You promised that you two were turning over a new leaf!" Barry argued a slight whine in his voice. 

"I lied. I'm a criminal. You get used to it," Leonard replied as he carefully reached for the Cold Gun, trying to keep his eyes on Barry as he Flash-ed from one spot to another. 

"No, when you and Mick made your offer... for you know..." Barry's face turned bright red where it showed under the suit. He looked away for a moment as he composed himself before he turned back to face Captain Cold. "You promised that you and Mick were going to be good."

"No. I said we'd be better," Leonard replied, one finger held up to forestall any argument. "There's a difference. And we're stealing from the Darbinyans. Not a small business. We've left the small businesses behind us. They're no fun anymore. Not with these," he patted the Cold Gun on his leg. "Only people and places that are insured."

Barry made a frustrated noise as he Flash-ed up to Leonard. "You know what I meant!"

"Look, Scarlet," Leonard was always careful to keep Barry's identity a secret, never one to slip up when they were out being... themselves. "The Darbinyans are bad people. I'm robbing bad people. Making their lives more difficult, and in turn making other people's lives better. Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Barry opened his mouth to retort when a large, warm, and heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He barely choked back a scream of surprise as he spun around and came face to face with a grinning Mick, soot on his clothing and his goggles firmly in place. 

"Hey there, sweetheart," Mick said as much of a grin in his voice as the one that practically split his face. "You need to relax. These guys are the worst. Ask anyone at the CCPD. They'll tell you that they've been trying to nail the Darbinyans for years. We're just helping. After all, with the blaze I set? There's going to be an investigation. And the drugs that got burned up but are going to leave traceable evidence? That's just icing on the cake for you."

"The Evidently Awesome Cake we're giving you," Leonard smirked even as the two men before him groaned. 

"Did you have to pun?" Barry whined as he let his head fall against Mick's broad shoulder in defeat. 

"Give it up, Red," Mick huffed out a sigh. "He puns almost as much as he breathes when he's on the job."

Leonard grinned and gave a slight bow. "I do aim to please."

"You know what..." Barry sighed with as he looked between Mick and Leonard. "I'll just let you make this up to you."

Leonard grinned wider and nodded to Barry. "You just let us do that, Scarlet."

"We'll see you later tonight?" Mick asked as he breathed hotly on the back of Barry's neck, where he could feel it through the fabric of the Speed Suit. 

Barry shivered hard at the dark, but pleasurable, promise in Mick's voice. He nodded as he fought to keep his body under control. "As long as you're going to make it up to me..."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Scarlet," Len offered with a wicked grin of his own as he moved closer, bag of loot still clutched tightly in one hand, but he ran the edge of the Cold Gun down the side of Barry's face, down the side of his neck, across his chest, down to his belt where he cold end bled a little of the cold through Barry's suit. Not enough to hurt, just enough to make him very aware of just where it was. "Run along now... we'll see you in a few hours. Go get the CCPD and the evidence against the Darbinyans. Okay?"

Barry felt his mouth go dry at the implications of what Mick and Len were suggesting. He nodded so fast his head blurred a little. 

"You're going to have to slow down a little for us mere mortals," Len said softly, voice smooth as silk and dark like velvet. 

Barry shivered and closed his eyes as the Cold Gun moved lower, brushing briefly over his groin before moving down to his legs, swirling over his thighs and around to caress the sculpted curve of his butt, pausing for a moment in the middle before going up his back. He managed to nod again, slowing down enough to look like a bobble head instead of a blur. 

"Good," Len whispered, warm breath ghosting over Barry's lips. "See you tonight," he breathed before placing a soft, chaste kiss on Barry's lips, only staying put long enough for Barry to melt into the contact. 

"Len..." Barry whined as the warmth of Len's lips left him. He started to open his eyes when he felt himself spun around and Mick's rough, hot lips were on him, forcing him to open up to the intense and claiming kiss of the arsonist. Barry gave a gasping whine as his mouth was was plundered by the older man. He felt himself pressed against a wall; no idea when he'd been moved, as the feeling of cool bricks pressing against his back made him shiver. He could feel himself being lowered slowly to the ground and opened his eyes to see Mick and Len driving off in an ugly, old gold Cadillac. Barry couldn't help the goofy smile that came to his face as he watched his partners drive off with their ill gotten gains. 

"Barry! Are you alright? Your heart rate just spiked," Caitlin's voice cut through the haze of lust. 

Barry fumbled to take the comms off of mute and nearly concussed himself. "I'm here," he said, voice scratchy and breathless. 

"We know you're there... are you okay?" Cisco asked, obvious amusement laced his voice as he guessed at what had probably happened. "Did you run into Captain Cold and Heat Wave?"

"Yeah," Barry answered hesitantly, knowing that it would be all too easy to give away what had happened. 

"You're okay, right?" Caitlin's worried voice broke through. 

"I'm sure, Mister Allen is fine," Wells' voice came over the comms, calm as always but with a hint of mirth. 

Barry felt his face heat with embarrassment again. 

"What about Snart and Rory?" Cisco asked, voice a little hesitant. 

"They were gone by the time I got here. No idea where they went. But... the Darbinyan Compound is on fire. I think we should call that in. I'll check for survivors." 

There was some sputtering over the comms as Caitlin and Cisco tried to talk at the same time to ask questions. The sound of Wells clearing his throat stopped them dead in their tracks. "Very good, Mister Allen. Come back safely when you're done," Wells said, tone brokering no argument. 

"You got it," Barry replied before he shut the comms down. It would beep at him if they really needed him, but checking on the Darbinyans would help him clear his head before he headed home. 

Home to a pair of criminals that had been naughty this Christmas seasons, but they were promising very nice things when he got back. 

END


End file.
